School Life Sucks
by lclsurfer
Summary: Sakura has a hard life. What happens when she becomes the messenger for Akatsuki? Panic and love goes all over the place. My summary sucks.
1. School Life Sucks

**School Life Sucks**

_Summary: Well it's kind of about everyone at school duh Most of the boys in her grade are trying to flirt with her. (Also a few older boys) she just turns them down since Sakura hates boys. Find out the rest of the story. My first fanfic_

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?" The boy had overheard her talking to some of the students. Sakura looked at him and asked, "What?"_

"_Why do you have pink hair? You know that you can get in a lot of trouble for dying your hair? Oooooooooo, I'm telling the teacher! And also, why do you have a big forehead? You know you can that took up a lot of space on the playground?_

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She felt like crying but she took all her anger and started chasing him. When she finally caught up, she started hitting him. Three friends came and yelled, "PINK GIRL! PINK GIRL! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONSTER!" They had said this in a singsong voice. This happened every year. Soon the chases had started to stop. _

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

"Ugh, stupid dream! Why'd I dream that again? STUPID STUPID HEAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura had woken up in a bad mood.

"OMG! I'm late!" She hated and argued the that the curtain would make her wake up later. She resented the bedspread that her grandma made her. She hated alarm clocks so that was the only thing her mother had gave in on. What she hated the MOST was BOYS.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

She went to first period. As usual, there was the group of stuck-up snobs and hair-and-clothes crazy girly-girls _and_ boys. Two groups

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time Out**

_**Stuck-Up Snobs**_

**_Ino - Fat, gigantic girl who doesn't realize it, she uses her better trait, hair ( currently 176 pounds now)_**

_**Tenten - Laughs at Ino's mean jokes but tells her to stop**_

_**Kiba - Laughs and adds meaner comments**_

_**Hair-and-Clothes Crazy **_

_**Temari - Totally **ex: someone stepped on her shoe, goes all crazy and yells_

**_Shikamaru - Lazy, even has a lazy voice_**

_**Lee - Attempts to flirt, but never works sadly**_

_**Haku -** he's a girl in this story okay?_

**_Chouji - Eats all the time, even gets in trouble for eating in class_**

**_Shizune - Skinny, always wears cute clothes and carries a pig plushie around_**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The seat changes were today. "Aw, crap! Got Dammit!" She had given all her pencils to her friend, Hinata. Hinata was her only friend since fourth grade. Ino was her friend on the second day of 3rd grade. All they ever did was talk about addresses and how cute hair was. Ino had ditched her just because Sakura had left her jacket on the grass. She had cried all lunch recess.

**Inner Sakura: Oh I just wish I could kick her ass right now! Why won't you ever shut up Ino PIG! DON'T YOU EVER NOTICE THAT YOU WEIGH OVER 200 POUNDS! IDIOT!**

She was just assigned a seat next to Ino. Tenten was on the next table.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whole Format of Class**

**Kakashi-Sensei**

**Temari Shino Sakura Ino Tenten Neji**

**Sango Hinata Lee Kagome Chouji Sakon**

**Ayame Kikyo Haku Zabuza Tamaki Hikaru**

**Shizune Gaara Kimimaru Sai Haruhi Kaoru **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Ino wanted to get Sakura's attention. "What?" Sakura was getting suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. Ino took a breath and asked, "Do you have dander or do you have lice? Cause I see white stuff all over you. Unlike you, I shampoo and condition my hair twice a day." That was it.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**Next Chapter:**

"_Why are you such a fat lard?" Inner Sakura had taken over her mind just like every time Naruto said something stupid. The whole class's grin had turned into wide smile. There was some oooohhhhs. Tenten's mouth dropped. She never expected that. Everyone was looking at them except Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari. (Temari was checking her nails)_

**Lclsurfer: I don't know what I should do for the next chapter. It's either The Akatsuki Gang , Boy and Girlfriends Are Such a Drag, or Lee's Confrontation**


	2. The Akatsuki Gang

**Chapter 2**

**The Akatsuki Gang**

**Inner Sakura: Bold**

_Thoughts: Italized_

"Why are you such a fat lard?" Inner Sakura had taken over her mind just like every time Naruto said something stupid. The whole class's grin had turned into wide smile. There was some oooohhhhs. Tenten's mouth dropped. She never expected that. Everyone was looking at them except Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari. (Temari was checking her nails) Sakura covered her mouth. She turned all red.

"I…can not……….believe………you……….just……….said……….that! I thought you were just a little weakling that couldn't stand up for yourself, but now I know that you're also rude. All I did was ask questions."

"Feh. All you ever did was say mean comments in questions."

Both girls were now standing up. "GO SAKURA-SAN" Lee stood up, too.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Kakashi was still reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke's brother, Itachi came in with his _friend_, Kisame.

They were holding some papers. "Ah. You got in trouble again? Everyone was just watching a fight. It's a kind of a repeat of Naruto vs. Sasuke."

"Whatever"

Kisame stubbornly said, "Vote for Temari. She'll get rid of uniforms for high school. Vote for Ino. She'll make sure everyone's hair is styled. Vote for Lee. He'll organize a self-tutor program so students can practice on taijutsu. _Gai-Sensei will be the teacher who will lead. _Vote for Naruto. The greatest ninja of all. Vote for Deidara. He'll increase the time we have for art classes."

Kisame added, "There will be a joke president for the Akatsuki. Nominate someone."

Kisame smiled, "If anyone votes Gai for Teacher Counselor. I'll make sure they'll be in the hospital for a few weeks.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISSIS**

_Flashback_

_Kisame hated this. _

"_BE YOUTHFUL! HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS BY YOUR SIDE"_

_He had just pulled out a picture of Lee kicking a rock. His leg was full of bruises. Gai was proud of this picture and would always shove it in front of people's faces when it was his turn to counsel. Kisame just hated that. _

_Kisame would always imagine himself cutting Gai into pieces until he was dust. _

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

As soon as they left, everyone forgot about Sakura's and Ino's fight except Sakura and Ino. The whole class was talking about the Akatsuki gang.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

They wore uniforms, but it was always hidden by their black and red clouds cloak. They wore straw hats with white paper hanging. Anyone who challenged them who have to be stupid. That was Naruto. Naruto would challenge them every week. Everyone on the Akatsuki gang took turns except the leader and Itachi. Sasuke on the other hand only wanted to fight Itachi. He had hospitalized their whole family just to see how powerful he was. They would always hang out near the wall of the abandoned classroom. _There was a rumor that a ghost haunted the inside of the classroom. (There had been a girl who was killed there) _They wore individual rings. Akatsuki meant Red Moon.

**The Akatsuki Gang**

**Leader - Always found in dark places**

**Itachi - Wears purple nail polish, mostly seen with Sharingan eyes **

**Kisame - Nobody understood why he permanently painted himself blue, we do know that he likes fish a LOT**

**Zetsu - He also painted himself, wears a collar that looks a Venus Fly Trap**

**Tobi - Newbie**

**Sasori - Wears a puppet, makes puppets that has poison**

**Deidara - Always ending **_yeah_** at the end of the sentence, thinks his art is beautiful**

**Hidan - Has a 3 part scythe, constantly talking about his culture**

**Kakuzu - Does bounty to earn big money**

Orochimaru used to be in their gang. There were rumors that The Akatsuki was planning to get revenge on Orochimaru leaving. They were even rumors that they were planning to even kill him.

**Lunch Time**

Today's lunch was Lemon Chicken. That was always a popular lunch. Everyone would run to get in line as fast as they can. Too bad, there was P.E. so Sakura was pooped. They had just run 5 miles. Luckily she was the 20th person since Gai always let out early from who came first to last. She got a B.

"OH SHOOT" Sakura forgot her lunch money. Inner Sakura had taken over mind again. She ran to her backpack and got the money. The locker hallway was the fastest way to get to the cafeteria. _The lockers had envelopes taped to them every Friday. Kakuzu ordered everyone to tape $10 every week. He beat someone up once because the guy forgot. _The envelopes were already gone. There was Naruto at school ramen shop, Ichiraku. _As usual. _

_Aw crap. _The Akatsuki was there. If she went there, Sakura would be right behind Itachi. _Face it. _ "Option 1: Stand in line and possibly get beat up. Option 2: Don't eat and starve to death. Option 3: Eat at Ichiraku and listen to the most annoying ninja of all times, _Naruto_."

She thought about that for a while. "No choice." Sakura went to the line. She was now the 98th person _and behind the Akatsuki. I should have just wet to Ichiraku._

Itachi looked to see who was behind him. Sakura looked up and gasped. She never someone from Akatsuki up close. She blushed. He was HOT. **_Is everyone at Akatsuki cute like hell or WHAT!_** _Wait, what am I thinking? Boys are supposed to be ugly, mean, rude, and gross. And anyways, why am I thinking about the AKATSUKI. OH GOD! I think I going to have a head trauma from Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sakura was panicking. Itachi turned back around and walked forward. Sakura did the same thing. Deidara was in front Itachi. He looked back. "Hey, I've seen you around school. Your pink hair is……………….unique. Yeah. I like it. Yeah. It almost matches my perfect artwork." **I CAN'T BELIEVE DEIDARA JUST COMMENTED MY HAIR. **_I guess two of the notorious gang is not bad at all. Aside from them hurting people. They're not bad. _Sakura had a small smile. "Thank you" She had said this nervously.

They were now inside the cafeteria. She spotted Hinata. "Oy, Hinata!" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Ino, Tenten, and Kiba were sitting next to her. From Hinata's face, she could tell that she was having a hard time. "I'll kill them."

"Kill who?"

"Itachi, did you just said that?"

"Who? Orochimaru?"

"I'll kill him for you, but I get the black market bounty."

"I'll cut him to pieces."

"Don't cut him. That's not a very beautiful way to kill people. Especially a betrayer. Yeah."

"That's my battle. I have to go by my culture."

"He's mine"

"You don't even know who Itachi said he'd kill?"

"……"

_Aw crap. I just got the Akatsuki talking. Soon, they'll turn their heads to me. I'M GOING TO DIE!_


	3. Cafeteria Charade

**Chapter 3 **

**Cafeteria Charade**

_SO THIS IS WHAT THEY MEAN BY THURSDAY'S HORROR! _** I just made that up **

"It wasn't me."

"Oh?"

"Who was it?"

"It was the girl behind me."

Sakura had heard those words reach her. She had almost fainted until she heard the next words. (At that time, they had reached the counter to get their food.) "Hey Pink Elmo, your wide forehead just covered the picture I just took of my Sasuke-kun."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M IN A MIDDLE OF A CRISIS! YOUR BIG MOUTH IS AS BIG AS YOUR BODY! YOU ARE JUST LIKE AKAMARU! YAPPITY-YAP-YAP! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE PIG! ANYWAYS, YOUR HAIR CUT LOOKS LIKE DEIDARA'S! DID YOU JUST COPY HIM! IT LOOKS WAY BETTER ON HIM THEN ON YOUR HEAD!"

Ino stood up and walked out the cafeteria, all fumed. Kiba mumbled something about Sakura being dumb for not understanding Akamaru. "Big speech there." Zetsu finally talked. "I'll help you kill her……for a price." Kakuzu had a blank expression.

Kisame smirked, "Why don't we kick out Tobi and let her join? If she can spit out words, then she could attack. Tell me, girl. Do you have a thirst for blood?"

At that time, the Akatsuki sat down at the darkest corner of the cafeteria. Sakura's knees were down and weak.

She said this weakly, "Um…….no."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Kisame's grin looked evil. His teeth looked real sharp. She was already imagining them killing her in the haunted classroom.

"We don't bite."

"So true"

"Um…….o…kay."

Sakura sat down next to Deidara. Sasori thought she was scared to death. She was. Sasori decided to scare her even more.

"So, we'll be coming to your house today."

"What?" Sakura's voice was shaky, weak, and shrilly at the same time.

"That'll be a great idea. Yeah. Except I don't want her to join." Deidara was thinking.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized that her heart was pounding fast.

"You can become the messenger. Yeah. You can send the death note to people. Give us your address. Yeah."

_Aw my life sucks even more then it did before. _She reluctantly gave them her address.

**Paper:**

**9885 N. 8th St. **

**Ember, Fire Country**

**19209**

"Thanks." Sakura gasped.

**Lclsurfer: Okay this is weird. Chapter 2 and 3 were supposed to be together. I don't get it at all. sigh **


	4. Home With A Crowd

**Chapter 4 **

**Home with a Crowd**

"Hey we never got your name. What's your name?" Hidan was trying to be nice but he had said this with a frown. "Sakura." Zetsu mumbled, "Figures, you're a freshmen right?" "Right!" Sakura had gotten comfortable with them. Itachi barely said anything. All he did was continue to eat and when he finished, he waited patiently. _Resting. _Kisame talked about his knife shaving and wanting to shave Orochimaru. Deidara talked about his hand and his art. Sasori talked about attendance and his handmade puppets. Sasori never got a tardy or an absence his whole life. Hidan talked about his culture. Kakuzu talked about how much bounty he had gotten for each. Tobi was in the corner sulking. He was a scaredy-cat. Zetsu joined the conversation once in a while. They never talked their leader.

They went out together. Sakura laughed and smiled. Hinata first felt abandoned but then she saw Sakura's smile grow wider every minute. Hinata realized she had made more friends. The scary part was that she was the Akatsuki.

When they left, Hinata came to her and said, "Looks like you made friends." Sakura grinned, "It looks like I did."

**RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING**

"BYE"

"See ya"

6th period dragged on. After school, she ran. She raced to her house. All she had for homework was to read pages 25-56 which she did when there was silent reading time. She ate some peanut butter sandwiches.

"Sakura! Study!" Her dad just came back to work. Her mother and father were always pressuring her to study day and night. Report cards were coming tomorrow so they were pressuring her even more. Her breakfast was always eggs and bread. Her dinner was always celery, carrots, and vegetable soup. Her parents expect her to go the best university there was. Otomari Acchi College. Sakura had heard that even if you got a C+. They would kick you out.

Sakura complained, "But the report cards are done and printed. Anyways, I have some friends coming over."

"I ordered you to have only one friend."

"We're going to be studying together."

"NO BOYS"

"What? Why?"

"Like I said a million times before, boys make your life harder to study. They make you forget about school on purpose."

"Why do have to be the boss of my entire life? Did you plan my whole life yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we are up to your age 43. Your mother and I planned everyday carefully. What you get for Christmas. Which days you can have a 1 hour break. What you will cook for Thanksgiving. Which days will you study for the day and we've even checked all your personal records for detention."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE KEPT THAT A SECRET ALL THIS TIME! I NEVER ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU'VE PLANNED MY LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Tears were streaming out of her eyes. Her father stormed up the stairs. He was going to tell his wife to change a lot of things on daughter's current lifestyle.

**Ding Dong**

Sakura wiped the tears and put on a forced smile. Her father's words still stained her heart. Itachi was on her doorstep. "The others are a little busy. Tobi couldn't come." He finally looked at her face. He saw the red stains on her face that meant she was crying. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Itachi was hugging……..was hugging her. Sakura hugged back. She suddenly didn't remember why she was so angry. Sakura felt so comfortable being with him.

"Awwwwww, that is so sweet." Two voices was heard. Itachi let go. It was Kisame and Deidara.

Deidara smirked, "Now that's some drama, I just wish I had a video camera with me. I could have shown everyone at Akatsuki that. Yeah."

Kisame laughed, "Seriously, who would ever think the GREAT Itachi would ever hug someone. The next thing you know he's kissing Sakura. And the next thing will be that…"

"May we come in now?" Sasori had just walked in front of her house. "I just hate to wait."

"Uh sure, yeah."

As Sasori passed Sakura, he said, "Hn. You're starting to sound like Deidara."

They talked in the living room. Hidan and Kakuzu came in. _actually it seemed like they crashed in. _Zetsu went in after them.

"What IS THIS! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT THEY CAN NOT BE BOYS! And what's worse, there's 1..2..3..7 of them."

Her mother dashed in. "What's the matt….OMG! There's 7 of them? Isn't there supposed to 9 of them? What happened to the other 2? Oh…I don't even ca…Sakura's mother had just fainted.

Hidan smirked. Kisame had a wide grin on his face. Deidara looked bored, "Looks like it's one of them parents who don't know about anything but the other one knows everything Yeah."

"That's it. How dare you say I don't know anything! I teach at a very high-class university near here."

Zetsu got irritated that someone interrupted their meeting. "He means personal stuff, _idiot._ You seriously don't know _anything _about how to live your life. You don't even know anything about how to take care of own daughter's life. Look at her. You can all of the miserable_ness _coming out of her ears. You are SO stupid for not noticing that. She's your own creation."

"So true."

Sakura saw that her daddy calmed down and had his head down.

"She's not."

**Lclsurfer: The reason that the chapters are coming fast is that ideas keep popping out of my head. LITERALLY.**

**I wrote 3 chapters in a day. YAY ME!**


	5. The Akatsuki Missing

**Chapter 5**

**Akatsuki Missing for One Day**

"_She's not"_

That echoed in her ears for the longest time. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame dropped their mouths. Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu stared into deep space. Kakuzu was thinking. **(Even the author doesn't know, he put this kind of genjutsu on me, which is so mean of him.)**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock _**DING**

Sakura's mummy woke up. "OMG! My duck is going to get burned!"

All of this happened for 1 minute. 1 minute of dropped mouths, staring, and thinking.

**1 minute after……………………**

"Oh….my…..GOD! I can't believe Sakura's adopted."

"LOL"

"Wow, I thought I saw some resemblance with the mother."

"No, I thought I saw the resemblance with the dad. Yeah."

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!"

"Who cares?"

"…."

"Maybe I should sell this on the internet."

"Do that and type about that blond fatass loony and the crazy guy who says he can talk to dogs. Yeah."

"We should make a newspaper about this. We can get a lot of money."

"Who would want to read a newspaper of the Akatsuki?"

"They're practically scared of us."

"………..We could make Sakura do that."

Sakura finally came back to Fire Country. She came back when Itachi said that she was going to do something. "NO WAY!" Deidara pouted, "You don't even what we are talking about." Sakura shot back, "Yes, I do." It was a confident remark. Too confident. "Then what are we talking about?" Kisame just loved to butt in people lives. Whether is was personal or not.

"I don't know. I spaced out, remember?" Sakura was just going to play along now. She just hated to lose. _Once when she was 10, there was this new arcade game which had 3 levels. She spent $10 to win the levels. (The game was 5 cents.)_

"eh, but you just said that……."

"No I didn't."

Zetsu fell asleep, "Who cares?"

They thought Zetsu was awake. Who won? ZETSU!

Sasori just went out the door without saying anything. Itachi followed. Hidan was confused, "Hey, where are we going?"

Zetsu woke up by falling off the couch. "Looks like we're all going back home."

Hidan dragged Zetsu and Kakuzu followed. Deidara and Kisame actually said bye in a weird way.

"See you on the newspaper. Yeah."

"If you don't come tomorrow, I'll hunt you down all give you so much blood that…"

Sakura was getting annoyed, "Ok ok, I get the picture."

**School Time**

_SHIT SHIT SHIT AND DOUBLE CRAP_

Sakura was getting late. _Oh god I can't believe I made it. _Sigh.

**End of Friday:**

**Sakura didn't see the Akatsuki at all. They weren't even at their usual spot. This was so sad because Sakura wanted to tell them that she got braver because of them. **

_Flashback:_

_At lunch time she had walked up to the snob table with her lunch. She shoved Ino's face with pie, dumped milk on Tenten, and smeared pudding on Kiba. Then said, "Oh, I didn't that you guys were so messy. I mean, I thought you were stuck-up snobs, so you HAD to be clean. Ino got tired of that, "YOU ARE A FAG PINK ELMO!" Sakura pretended that she couldn't hear her._

**Report Card:**

**Calculus---A+---Asuma-Sensei---Sakura studies really hard. You should be proud of her.**

**Geometry---A+---Kakashi-Sensei---NO COMMENT**

**Literature---A+---Kukichi-Sensei---Sakura must have read a lot.**

**Writing---A---Kurosaki-Sensei---May be a writer someday**

**Health---A+---Hom-Sensei---Anybody who comes daily deserves an A+**

**P.E. ---A+---Gai-Sensei---THE POWER OF YOUTH**

**Chemistry---B+---Kakashi-Sensei---NO COMMENT**

**Taijutsu---C---Gai-Sensei---Work on your kicks and punches**

**Ninjutsu---B---Kakashi-Sensei---NO COMMENT**

**Genjutsu---C---Asuma-Sensei---NO COMMENT**

**Lclsurfer: Now I'm running out of ideas…………………….I HAVE NO IDEA! (Okay, I've gotten a few ideas but they suck! **


	6. The Grudge 2

**Chapter 6**

**The Grudge 2**

Saturday cartoons on. YAY! Sakura slept until 8. She didn't like Krypto. They had eggs and bread at 8:30 _as usual. _The only thing different was that there was silence except that the TV was on. It was running that commercial that showed that _freaking stupid _Doodle Dinos She watched TV until it showed the end of Johnny Test. There was a phone call. Her mom told her that it was Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!"

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I'm a little tied up right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you right."

"And I need $1,000,000!"

"WHAT! This is a joke right?"

"No, it isn't." It wasn't Hinata's voice. The voice sounded deep and mean. They continued talking. The man said to bring the money and go to the abandoned building near the Dumpster. She had to be on the top floor.

She ran there. She past Hinata's house. She past Naruto's house. She past the empty buildings of the Uchiha clan. She past the school. _Wait a minute, is that black robes with red clouds? IT IS! Okay, maybe they should help me, but I might owe them. She was now thinking of Kisame threatening her. _She shuddered.

"HEY HEY! EVERYONE! DEIDARA! ZETSU! HIDAN!"

"What?" Kisame turned around looking dangerously.

"HELP!"

Deidara looked annoyed. "Why do you need help?"

"Because there's some guy that kidnapped my friend and I have to pay a ransom of a million dollars."

"Wow" Kakuzu wasn't interested. You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

After 30 minutes of talking, they straightened everything out. They had a plan.

Screams were heard. There was a battle between the Akatsuki and the gangsters. The Akatsuki was winning. They killed people with no hesitation. Some played with their victims while some killed immediately. Sakura wanted to look away and vomit, but she couldn't be sick. She had to rescue Hinata.

In the end, Kisame was in front of the bloody boss with his shaving sword full of blood. Sakura wanted to vomit right there. Sakura had untied Hinata and healed the bruises and scratches she had.

"So let's go. Yeah. This building's going to explode."

"Really?" "YES!" Shortly after that, Deidara beat up Tobi.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked this suspiciously. She still didn't know some of their abilities.

"Alright, let's just go." Sasori was just standing there tapping his foot. Itachi was all dumbfounded even though he didn't look like that. So nobody knew that except himself.

"Hey, why don't we go to the movies after we clean?"

"Yeah, let's watch the Grudge 2. Yeah."

"Ooooooo, yes, let's do that." Kisame had watched the Grudge and had enjoyed the whole thing. Tobi had also watched the Grudge and ever since then, he asks someone to go with him to the bathroom.

So everyone went home and washed the blood off themselves. Sakura wore a pink tank top with jeans. Hinata couldn't come because her parents didn't let her. They were still worried while Sakura's parents didn't know a dam thing.

Sakura went to the movie theaters. Everyone was there already. Kisame was wearing this Shark Tale shirt that said Fish Are Friends Not Food and green pants. Itachi was wearing all black and grey. Zetsu was wearing a green shirt with a plant on it and white jeans. Deidara was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. Sasori looked wooden. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't come. Tobi chickened out at the last minute.

"Kakuzu and Hidan have a mission from the leader. Yeah. They both said they REALLY wanted to see the Grudge 2, but too bad. Yeah. "

They went inside. The place was almost filled. They had to separate. The Akatsuki played Rock, Paper, Scissors. Itachi said he would be last. Sakura joined in. Sakura lost every game. She was stuck with him. They had three 2-seats places and found 1 other seat. The movie started, Sakura turned off her cell phone. The Akatsuki didn't. They never did. I mean, what happens if the leader called them?

**30 minutes later…………**

Sakura was scared to death. She felt as scared as when she felt the Akatsuki in person. Except that it was 2x worse. Sakura didn't even realize that she was now clutching Itachi's shirt. When the Grudge suddenly appeared, almost everyone jumped or screamed. By the end of the movie, some people were crying. Sakura was so scared that she couldn't even talk. Kisame broke the silence. "Man, that was fun."

Zetsu agreed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Let's do that again. Yeah."

Itachi held out his hand. "You can give back my jacket now."

Sakura also didn't even realize that she was clutching his jacket very tightly. Deidara was laughing right now. "Ha Ha, I can't stop laughing. This is rich. Yeah. " Sasori was annoyed because Deidara was one of the people that screamed. "You screamed too, you know." "Whatever." Deidara's face was full of shame.

**Lclsurfer: I saw a 5 minute clip on the Grudge on Youtube. I watched it 2x. It made me jump first then my heart jumped on the second one. My brother saw it, too. He's bluffing, I saw him jump. And the comments, I saw that someone cried and the other laughed. I think I saw the ending. Who saw the Grudge? _Oh yeah, maybe there will a party. MAYBE! But Sasuke, I'll make Sakura hate him so much._**


	7. TV News Can Bring Bad Memories

**Chapter 7**

**TV News Can Bring Bad Memories**

Sakura barely watches TV now from this Sunday on to the end of her life. Her parents thought that was an improvement. She never watched the commercials or the news ever again. They were memories that still haunted her.

_Flashback:_

_She was watching The Simpsons when they showed the commercial for the Grudge 2. After she saw it, she had been screaming for a whole hour while her parents tried to make her shut up. They finally did. They went outside and filled the whole house with very strong sleeping gas. Sakura's dad was impatient so he stepped in and fell asleep in seconds. Luckily, her mom had a mask so she slammed the door as fast as she could. It took six hours to go back in. _

Then there was the devastating news.

**News at 10:00**

**Suzy Brava -- News Reporter**

_Harry Likia -- News Reporter_

Dorothy Usumakai -- Latest Threats

Mike Leeuwenhoek -- Sports Reporter

**NO QUOTATIONS**

**This is Suzy Brava with Harry Likia and welcome to America's Best News On The Move. We are now reporting a special report on an abandoned building in the city of Ember. Near the dumpster, there was a 10 level building which could break anytime. **

_Here are the pictures of how it looked before and after the explosion. (Two picture were side by side on the screen) Now, we know that there was a gang war between the Money Druds Gang and the Akatsuki. The Money Druds Gang is a dangerous gang which makes money by selling useless food pills, dangerous drugs that can kill you, and tobacco. The Akatsuki is very well known for killing and injuring countless people. Their records show that they have killed as many people as that have died in the year 2001, where there was a bomb on the Twin Towers. _

**Right, there is no evidence that gang member, Deidara has somehow snuck in and set up a bomb on them. It is obvious who won in the battle though. There were a lot of Money Druds gang members dead or parts of them everywhere. However, police expect them to get out of jail once again. **

_That's right! It's Kakuzu's money that gets them out of jail. Yes, you might expect them to go to jail no matter what because they have killed people. Well, then, you might not have known about the secret law. The government is getting REALLY greedy. No matter how high it is, they always have the money. Police have investigated on this and have found nothing on how Kakuzu gets the money to bail. Tomorrow we have a special interview with Hyuuga Hinata who was the hostage. And now coming in, Dorothy Usumakai_

Police have just ranked the Akatsuki Gang, S-Class Criminals. Whoever gives America's Most Wanted some hints, they will be rewarded $100,000 in reward. They are currently attending the school, Pax Romana High. And now here's Mike Leeuwenhoek with the latest sports equipment………………….

Sakura turned off the TV.

**Sunday**

She slept the whole morning. Sakura got hungry and went back to bed. She felt sick even though she didn't have anything. She was immobilized. Her head hurt. Every time she moved, it hurt. Until 2:00, she felt all better all of a sudden. Her mother told her to go to Sunday school then. Sakura didn't feel like it.

**Lclsurfer: Yeah, it's kind of random right now. We'll be going back to school on this chapter. I'm skipping Sunday, kinda. Right now, I don't anything. All I know is I have a sad attempt to make a romance story. I AM REALLY BAD AT THIS. Maybe I'll get better. (Don't think so.) **_Currently crying _**I'M HAPPY THAT SO MANY PPL LIKE MY STORY! THX! (This took 2 days, mostly it's because I'm lazy.)**


	8. School Dances, Gossip, and DEATH NOTES

**Chapter 8**

**School Dances, Gossip, and DEATH NOTES**

**Monday**

Monday is another day of torture, the beginning of the week for school. Five days of pure hell. Five days of panic for the Akatsuki_. She had always wondered what they would do to her if she made a wrong move._ Five days of listening to Ino tease her. The boys and Sakura had agreed to play _Sakura _Tag at recess. That's right, you heard me, Sakura Tag. A game when Sakura was always it. A game when 3 main played the game. The place was the playground where there was a slide and the moon bars. **(You know that semi-circle bar thingy where you can climb all over the place.) **The boys had no need to say Forehead, Monster, Pinkie, or Fat Pig or other kinds of names. The game grew to them that Sakura chased them. _Remember the first chapter flashback, these are the same boys._

"CRAP!"

Sakura flipped the covers over messily. _Grandma can deal with that. _She brushed her teeth and grabbed a donut. She ran as fast as she could. "Hey Sakura-chan, what are you doing up so…" By that time, Sakura had shoved her donut into his mouth. Throat, if you want to be specific.

"Dammit!"

Sakura looked at the school clock. It was 7:10. She came that early. "Might as well eat breakfast here." She was so used to getting up late. She ate breakfast. It was 7:20. "I'm bored."

"OMG! They come this early! OMG!!!!!!! "

She had just seen the Akatsuki. They were talking to someone. She couldn't see who they were talking to. They were circling him. _Probably beating someone up. _She shuddered. The pink haired girl took a BIG breath. So big she coughed. She walked up and cheerfully said, "Hi guys, what's up?" The guy disappeared. The rest of the Akatsuki glared at her. It was 7:23. It seemed that they wanted to kill her at that moment. Everyone softened at 7:25. Deidara was the first to smile and say something.

"So, your job will begin today. Yeah. "

"WHAT!!!! WHAT JOB??!!!! "

"Duh. Remember that you had to be the messenger for us. All you have to do is send the people death notes." Sasori was so annoying to Sakura right now.

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you have no right to live. Take the notes or die. You have a choice." Itachi was plain scaring her now.

"Ok." Sakura said this shakily in fear of her own her life.

**2 Notes**

**Haku's note**

**We know what you did. You protected an enemy named Zabuza. You will die by tomorrow of morning. **

**Orochimaru's Note**

**I see you have gotten Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. You have gotten hold of Sharingan. No matter. Let's see how you feel against Itachi. You will not die _yet. _**

She gulped.

**RING RING**

School had started. She wondered what would happen if she didn't give the notes. _No time for that now! Gotta GO!!!_

She smacked the Haku's death note on her desk. When she saw the note, it looked like she didn't care. What was up with that?

Haku turned around and said, "Rumors will start of today."

**After 1st, 2nd, 3rd period……………..RECESS**

_Sigh _"Kukichi-Sensei, why do have to make us do exercises when what we're learning is literature?"

Freshmen Recess, she recognized everyone. Everyone was staring at her looking scared or giggling.

It was so weird. She practically pranced to the moon bars. Sakura had already gave the note to Orochimaru. He looked buggy-eyed when she handed it to him.

Three boys stood in front of the moon bars. Three boys who were smiling like they had just went through a life and death experience and had just survived it. Sakura was getting suspicious. What did they know?

_Grrrr what did they freakin know? _Sakura would know what everyone was staring at her for. The three boys were Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. _(Ok, I tried to match the 3 boys in my life which is lazy, shorty, and whiny, Neji doesn't fit at all)_

Kiba smirked, "So is it true? That you like one of the Akatsuki? Who is it? Is it Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, or anyone else? Is it true that you also like Naruto or Lee? What a lame loser you are." Sakura clenched her teeth and fists.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!"

They all ran around the moon bars. _God, I hate the moon bars. They can climb around, in and out, and it's a big circle. How am I ever going to catch them? _

Shikamaru passed her and hit her head. Sakura face got red. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

**Recess Over**

Everyone's faces were all red. They were all exhausted.

"Wow. Since when you totally into the game, retard?" Neji was barely tired because he barely ran.

"Are you going to the school dance this Thursday?" Shikamaru asked.

"No way."

"Too bad. There's going to be a cash prize from Tsunade. There's a contest. Nobody knows what the contest is though."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"BIG MONEY!!!!!"

"I'm in."

"Do you even have a date?"

"No."

"HA!" Neji was gloating because his date was Tenten. Kiba's date was Hinata. _She's a traitor, well maybe she's getting back on me because I'm hanging out with the Akatsuki. _Shikamaru went out with Temari a few times but refused to go to the dance. He had said that it was too _troublesome. _Temari broke up with after that.

"Sakura"

"What?"

"Sucks."

She whacked Neji on the head and he hit back. Then there was a fight.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE???!!!!!!!!!"

"Kurosaki-Sensei, why do always yell?" Neji whined.

Both were full of scratches, bruises, and bumps.

"Well, both of you, just the hall pass and go. AND IF I HERE ANY FIGHTING, THERE WILL BE A MONTH OF DETENTION! YOU'LL HAVE TO SIT WITH EACH OTHER QUIETLY!!!!!!"

As they left there were snickers and laughs from everybody. They went silently but there were some glares at each other. "You're a girly retard." "You're stupid and fat. And the funny thing is that you even admitted that that you were fat." "I didn't mention that! I said I was ugly! Not fat!"

Neji and Sakura went into the nurse's office. "So don't think your girlfriend would get jealous now that I'm with you?"

_Flashback_

_Telephone:_

"_Hi Neji!" "What's up?" "I here that Sakura likes you." "What? No Way! It's just that she chases us!" "Hey Neji, WORK ON THE FREAKIN PROJECT!!!!!" "Who's that?" "Sakura" "I KNEW IT!!!"_

_Tenten hangs up. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku, and Sango had to make a house. The grouping was totally random. Unfortunately, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Sakura had to be together. To get extra credit, they had to make the house totally out of food. This meant that it was almost totally made out of junk food. It turned out to be more like a dorm than a house. The got a B+ because the roof made out rice paper kept flipping when Kakashi shook it like crazy._

"No way, she totally got over that."

"LIAR!!!"

"My, my! What happened to you?!" The nurse was panicking so much she fainted.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to tell the principal that they needed a better nurse because this one doesn't even know how to take care of her own self."

"Hey Tsunade-sama, we got a problem! The nurse fainted."

"Yeah, you need to get a better nurse!"

Tsunade frowned. _Something's different about you, Sakura. I just can't figure out what changed. _Tsunade shrugged. _Must have been a little change. Who cares?_

"What did you say about the nurse?"

"She fainted."

Tsunade sighed. The nurse had been fainting everytime she saw someone come in. She was a good healer. She just couldn't control her emotions. Tsunade decided she would fire her the next time she did that. She would also warn her about that, too.

"God, I hate that Jiraiya! Stupid Him! He made get this stinkin job! He will pay!"

"So while we're here, why don't you tell us what the contest is?"

"IT'S NOT A CONTEST!!!! IT'S A PICKING!!!! There's going to be 2 boxes. Every girl puts their name in one box and every boy puts their name into another box. I will pick out of each box and they will be FORCED to dance with each other."

"What are the chances that I will end up with you?" Neji and Sakura both said this together at the same time and used sarcasm. All three talked for a while. There was a conversation that there was a no chakra seal on the building. So no one could cheat. They had even super glued the seals so no one could take them off. Even if they did, the seal still works if it's still a fragment.

**Lclsurfer: Yay! It got even longer! Next chapter is the dance! Who's going to be Sakura's date? Who's going to be picked? Who knows? I'm still thinking about that.**


	9. School Dances Can Be Surprises

**Chapter 9**

**School Dances Can Be Surprises **

"OW!!!" Two chalkboard erasers whacked them in the face.

"WHY'D YOU HIT US??!!!!"

"You came so late that it's already almost lunch time. Why don't you try learning the whole lesson in 5 MINUTES?"

"We were at the nurse's office and then she fainted so…"

"I NEED NO STORIES AND EXCUSES!!!! DETENTION!!!"

"Look what you did to me." Sakura and Neji were sending each other death glares. Both were good students that did good in school so they hated it when they got detention.

"IF YOU KEEP TALKING, I'LL MAKE YOU GET STANDARDS TOO!!!!!"

Sakura ate fast and went to the detention room. Neji went into the detention room right after the bell ring. Sakura fast walked there. At the same time, four of the Akatsuki was going to detention. They stopped. They were surprised at each other that the other one had detention.

"Hey I thought Sakura was a goody- two shoes. Yeah. "

"Hurry up and move or we'll get in trouble. I don't any more detention."

_Flashback with the Akatsuki_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!"_

"_Did what?" Sasori was having a dull face and was so bored. "What did we do to the school? We never did graffiti on any property of this world. Neither did do kidnap or threaten with a gun/ fake gun. We didn't break any of the school rules from the last masquerade to today. So what's the damage?"_

"_Ugh. You were bailing yourselves from not going into Prism Prison Island. You killed a large amount of innocent people."_

"_How is that killing innocent people? Yeah. From what I know, they slowly killed people. So we're kind of like heroes by saving that girl, Hanna. Yeah."_

"_Her name was Hinata." Tsunade answered exhaustedly._

"_Her name was Hinata. Who cares?" Kisame mimicked. Kisame and Itachi didn't have time to be lectured by Tsunade. They have a mission to go to in a few minutes. _

"_You will 2 months of detention. You'll be carefully watched by a jounin leveled teacher. You'll also be watched by one of Deidara's classmate. "It better not be a crazy fan girl once they figure out that Itachi's there. Yeah." Deidara muttered. _

_Tsunade said something evilly, "The two people will be Kakashi and Orochimaru." _

_Kisame wondered, "There was eight of us that went, why are there only four of us going to detention."_

_Tsunade was so tired from her healing job, "The other four had done extracurricular, which reflects on how much trouble they get into. So, too bad." Tsunade said So Too Bad happily that one would have mistaken her as drunk. _

**Scanning code to go into detention: processing…processing…processing: You're in! Welcome to Detention Hell!**

"Oh, so that's how you got to detention." Sakura reasoned. She heard the story from Deidara and Sasori.

"Yeah, and that's how you got detention, that's a pretty lame reason to get detention. Yeah. "

"Just like Lee." Kisame added. The four of them snickered not including Itachi.

_Itachi has no sense of humor. _Sakura pitied. He was glaring at Kakashi who was reading Icha Icha Violence. Then he would write something on that paper in front of him. He would glare at Orochimaru a few times and write something. The writing was so tiny and that there was 2 lines per line. Sakura couldn't see what it said even though she was right next to him. He was writing really fast that it was a blur. She would glance around the room a few times and she would see all girls with jealous eyes focused on Sakura. Sometimes they would glance at Itachi and have lovesick eyes. _Even though people were scared of the Akatsuki, they can't help it._

**Detention Over **

The days pass on with fighting with Naruto from getting detention everyday. Sakura didn't care anymore.

**Thursday, the Day of the Dance**

_Setting: Inside the Haunted Classroom_

"Awww, I want to go to the dance and see who's going to be picked. I can't wait to see their faces. Mwahahahaha! I WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE!!!!" Sakura was whining so loud.

"Sakura, you have changed in SO many ways. Yeah. If you want, I can go with you. Yeah."

"Uh, no thanks. You have no arms."

"Good point. Yeah. "

**After school**

"Hey, Sakura do you want to be my date?"

"NEJI!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH TENTEN!!!!"

"Look, there's no need to yell. We broke up when I accidentally tripped on her."

"Ok!" Sakura said this REALLY cheerfully that Neji was suspicious.

"What did you say?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I SAID OK!!!"

Neji muttered, "That's what I thought. Ok, I'll pick you up at 5 sharp. _(Remember the house project; they went to Sakura's house a million times)_

**Dance **

Sakura decided to wear a plain pink silk dress. She wore sneakers so she can run away if anyone tried to do anything sneaky.

**Ding Dong**

"Coming"

They walked to the school. They were not old enough. It was a short walk anyways. It was only 2 blocks. On the way, she took out her ipod and listened to Butterfly by DDR. They went into the cafeteria. They wrote their names and put them into the box. Then they just stood there.

"Well, why aren't you dancing?"

"What about you?"

"Hey, why the hell in the AKATSUKI DOING IN HERE??!!!"

Neji was the first to notice since he had byakguan. (_I don't know how to spell it. DEAL WITH ME!!!) _That got everyone's attention. All their faces were scared at first, but someone looked out and said that there's no body there. So everyone got mad at him until…..

"Yo, what's up, peoples? Yeah."

Everyone screamed. Well…not Sakura, but she did gasp. Everyone was so surprised at the sudden appearance of the Akatsuki. Everyone's mind: _Why is the Akatsuki? Why the hell are they here? Why the are they here? _Maybe you're probably thinking the same thing.

_Another Flashback in this chapter_

"_So what do you think? Do you think we should go?" Kisame was wondering about the food they were serving there. He was thinking about scaring everyone to not eat fish._

"_Ok! I want to see why everyone keeps on talking about dances and this contest. Yeah. "_

"_No!" Almost everyone said that. _

"_OK! OK! It was just a thought!" Four members went into the cafeteria. _

"_Yo, what's up peoples? Yeah"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Look what you did." _

"_Itachi, stop mumbling to yourself! If you want to be heard, TALK LOUDER!!! Yeah"_

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISSISISI

And now here we are with everyone surprised. Some people had mouths open.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Sakura thought they would never come to something like this. She was shaking all over.

The members that came are Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and finally a cute little boy. Sakura figured it was Tobi because he got hit by Deidara when he said something she couldn't hear. Tobi was smiling. All the other's faces were grim. Itachi had been on the floor with Deidara clutching his cloak. You can see that Itachi was dragged to the cafeteria.

"I was forced to come."

"Because we want to, is there any judgment for that?"

"No"

"Good then." It was a different voice. It was Tsunade's. "Let the picking begin." Soon enough the glass boxes started spinning all around the closed box. Two sheets of paper flew into each of her hands. "AND NOW, THE TWO PEOPLE SHALL BE……………………………….

**In the next chapter…….Lclsurfer: Right now I'm working on Grow Up so you might have to wait a little longer. I put this chapter aside for awhile because I had tons of homework these days. Ugh, my hand! IT HAS A CRAMP!!!**


	10. Emotionless Eyes

**Chapter 10**

**Emotionless Eyes**

"Sakura and……" By that time Tsunade calmed down. But she went hysterical when she readthe next paper. "Ahhh!"

"What's the matter?"

"Yeah, you look pale."

"So who's the guy?"

"WHY THE HELL IS IT ITACHI??!!!"

"Itachi!"

"What the?!"

Everyone was still taking in the information that Sakura and Itachi were going to dance. And suddenly there were screams that they Itachi got picked. Everyone almost forgot that Sakura was to dance with him. Everyone was yelling and screaming that Itachi was going to dance.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!!!"

"GET THE CAMERAS!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone quieted down instantly. "Hmph! Well these two are going to deal with dancing with each other. Sakura, try not to be scared. ITACHI, DON"T YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ANYBODY!!!! YOU WILL DANCE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!" Tsunade was all calm at first but then she started getting all heated. Neji went to get ice for her. Hinata had a worried face and Kiba was smirking. Ino started getting angry and jealous that Neji reminded himself to get extra ice. Sasuke was in the corner, all worked up that Itachi was here. So Neji decided he should bring 2 more ice cubes just in case.

Tsunade pushed the two of them together. Itachi got dragged because he stuck his feet and refused to move. So Deidara helped Tsunade to drag and pull.

The room darkened. There was a spotlight shining on them. Even thought light would show everywhere in reality, there was a jutsu. Sakura couldn't see anyone except Itachi. He still had emotionless eyes. They were staring at her. She could feel that all the eyes were on them. She could feel that all girls ranging from 13-16 were all jealous of her. She could feel there hatred toward her. _I would give anything to NOT dance with him. I never thought it was going to me! _He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. The Akatsuki had a dim spotlight. All faces were serious. They were the same faces as Itachi's. _Shouldn't they be happy that I'm dancing with of THEM?!!! _

As instant as the spotlight jutsu was, there was music a minute later. It was calm music that would relax the mind and forget people's troubles. It was music that Neji picked to attempt to call everyone down. It worked.

As instant as the calmness spread all over the room, Itachi wrapped his arms on her. She was completely lost as the next words came to her, whispering into her ear.

"I love you"

She was completely lost in another world as the words came out of Itachi's mouth. Maybe it was all a genjutsu created by him, maybe it was a sleeping drug that Tsunade gave her, or maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up in her own bed. She didn't care. She finally knew that she loved someone. She loved Itachi.

"Tea party"

The next words came to her. She was back in the cafeteria. Except that's what she thought she was. She looked at her background.

It was a big ballroom. Everyone had fancy clothes. She was still dancing, still dancing with Itachi. Everyone was dancing. Everyone was dancing except the Akatsuki. Hinata was dancing with Naruto. It was still the same calming music that had calmed everyone. The music stopped. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Everyone had the same faces as the Akatsuki did. The same circle formed around. Deidara came up to them and bowed. He had two hands. He said words that surprised her.

"An invitation to My Lady"

As soon as he left the door, the background turned back to the dusty cafeteria it was. Compared to the ballroom, it was a storage room. It had been a big, magestic room. The space narrowed tightly. She went back home herself, but before she did, she had the same emotionless eyes as Itachi did.

_Was that a hallucination? Was that another dimension? She didn't care. This is Earth, where reality is known everywhere._

The paper crumpled in her hand. She had read it already. It smelled like one of the most expensive perfumes in the whole world. It had a fancy, beige border. The paper read:

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

**Welcome to The Ballroom**

**To you, it is another dimension. We welcome you to this especially private tea party. We have secrets we want to share with you. The key to come is wear one earring on your left ear. The earring will be dangling on your bracelet next morning. It is you choice to wear it. You will also have to repeat these words as they are written.** _**Aka Ne It Shoo Shoii a Mayan Cocola Chi Ski Me** find Itachi's name_

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

And the next morning, there was the earring. She wore it and repeated the words. And there, she saw the same ballroom, the same music; the only difference was that it was totally empty. The only thing there was, was a table fit to have 5 people. Five Chairs. There was tea and cookies.

The door opened.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lclsurfer: I know that was a twist. This dimension will only appear in one more chapter and that's it. I just wanted to add that for fun. This is the average chapter for now. Anyways…….I KNOW THAT TOTALLY SUCKED!!!!! I SERIOUSLY SUCK AT ROMANCE!!! THAT WAS SO FREAKING CRAPPY!!!! Try to find Itachi in that spell thingy. There's a pattern which I think is pretty easy.**


	11. Chili Cheese Fries

**Chapter 11**

**Chili Cheese Fries**

Four people came out from a door. They were wearing black hats and tuxedos. Sakura's eyes widened. It was creepy. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Naruto were there. _Why the hell are they here? And why is Naruto here? This is weird. _

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!!"

"Yo! Yeah"

"What's the matter? Time is ticking." Sasori pointed to his watch. He tapped it two times.

They sat at the table. Sakura sat, too. They started to talk. "We need you to send this especially important message. It has information that we need to send to Itachi and Kisame."

"Why can't you?" _Why is Sasori explaining? Isn't it always Deidara that wants to do that?_

"They'll think it's an enemy. We need to send someone unexpected."

"And that's where you come in. Yeah. Do not open the letter! Yeah"

"Okay! Wait, this is the meeting? It's ridiculous!"

"Yep, that's the meeting!" Now Hidan was talking. Naruto was a statue. She didn't realize that.

"Oh this statue is something we're going to Naruto. Yeah. He's going to give us a special gift in return. Yeah" Deidara winked. He said this cheerfully.

Sakura got annoyed. She stood up to hit him, but the room disappeared. It was like it was brushed away. In her hand there was an envelope. It mysteriously appeared in her hand.

_Is it magic? _Sakura shook her head. _No, it can't be. There's no such thing. _

She was in class taking notes. Sakura put the letter into her pocket. She was in the last class of the day. Her head was filled with new information of learning from school _and _that meeting in the Ballroom.

_This is getting to be a very weird day. _

**Home**

She did her homework and went outside. Sakura decided to shop so she went to the mall.

**Mall**

Sakura sighed. Today was an All Sale Day. There was so much people that she couldn't see any of the shops.

_I bet I'm going to run into someone I know and don't want to meet. I want to be alone. _

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

The sound got swallowed by the blasting of the stereo in the center of the mall and the shouts of many people. It was deafening her. She heard one thing clearly.

"Hey, ugly!"

Sakura looked around. Sakura went to the food counter. It took a while though. She ordered hamburgers and fries.

She heard the same words repeat as she was eating. It was the same voice. She couldn't tell whose voice it was. It was familiar

Then a person came, attempting to get through the crowd. It was Ino. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

_**What the hell does want?! If she's trying to be my friend, then I should just fall into a deep hole. **What do you want from me, Ino? _

She was still wearing her uniform. Ino was wearing a big t-shirt with black pants. Ino had a smirk on her chubby face.

"Hey, Elmo! What are you doing here? I thought you were a man at first. Weird, I thought, a boy with pink hair. Wow, now I know that you're a she-man!"

"Why you…."

Sakura tightened her fists and lunged at her. She punched her and Ino fell back surprised. Ino was covering her nose. The blood was coming through her hand. She got up and ran away.

**_SERVES HER!!!! HA!!!_**

Sakura cackled and laughed in triumph. People were staring at her now. They were talking about her but she didn't care. She went back to the food counter and started eating again. The people behind the counters didn't care. They just went on with their work. She went on with eating until she was thinking about what Deidara had said in the Ballroom. _I forgot what he said last. What was it? He said bye bye, but what was what he said before that? I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!!_

She screamed out loud, but again, it got drowned in the once loud crowd. There were some people staring this time though. And then they walked away. Sakura finished eating so she got up to put the tray away. Again, she heard a voice that made her stop. Sakura dropped her tray because she was surprised.

"Here, let me take your order! Yeah"

Sakura cocked her head and was all confused. She searched all the food counters. She found him.

"Huh?" He was working behind the counter taking orders. Then she saw someone giving them the food. "HUH??!!!" It was Itachi and Deidara. _THEY ARE WORKING??!!! AT PEPE'S!!!! I think I'm going to faint. **HELL YEAH!!!! THEY LOOK HOT WITH UNIFORM ON!!!! **_

And then she fainted. This time _everyone _looked. They splashed water on her and Sakura was all woken up and teeth chattering. It was ice water.

"Ah! COLD!!!" She was drenched from head to toe.

"WHAT DID YOU TO ME??!!! YOU GOT ME ALL WET!!!!"

"Oh, too bad for you! Yeah." Deidara shrugged. He went back to work.

"Why are you working?"

"It's because we got to do community service and continue to have detention. It's part of Tsunade's Order of Torture Operation. And of course, somebody's watching." Itachi sighed as he explained. He slapped his hand on to his forehead and closed his eyes. Then he pointed a table. It was Orochimaru and Sasuke. It looked like Orochimaru was teaching him a new jutsu.

"Unfortunately, he brought Sasuke. So he makes a ruckus once in a while. It's more like every 30 minutes though." With that Itachi looked at Sasuke for a second and then went back to work.

He left leaving Sakura dumbfounded. _Why does everyone leave me like this? _

As she was thinking that, she fell to the ground.

_Was that real? The night of the dance! Was that really what he said? Isn't a dream? He seems to be back to his normal self. _

The crowds immediately disappeared when it was near closing. Sakura got hungry because it was past 9. She ordered from Pepe's. It was the Spanish restaurant which Itachi and Deidara was working.

"I'll take some chili cheese fries, size large."

"Done. Yeah"

"Here's your order"

Itachi handed her the box filled with the delicious fries that was going to go into her stomach soon. It was instant so Sakura thought he was going to eat it. She heard two grumbles from the counter. She could tell that they hadn't eaten the whole day.

"Here, Eat with me!"

So they ate and went home. After the manager told to leave which he said a million times before they actually left. So they parted their separate ways without saying anything to each other. It was like they were friends that just met.

It was like the dance never happened…

**Lclsurfer: (has a headache) OMG!!! It hurts! This week is the worst ever!!! Sunday, bored to death. Monday, brother's friends whacked me on the head. Tuesday, none of my friends played/ talked with me. COMPLETELY IGNORED!!!! Wednesday, accidentally made my brother fall and got kicked like 12 times. Had a limp leg and twisted ankle, forced to run a mile in P.E. Thursday, partner dumped whole project to me. Friday, forgot most of my homework! Had a headache, stuffy nose, sleepiness all day. And tomorrow, I know I'm going to be attacked by little kids! **

**Felix: (known as little 11 year old baby that kicked me numerous times on 10/25) GET IT TOGETHER!!!! RETARD!!! (Whacks me at the arm)**

**Lclsurfer: And now I totally forced myself to write this whole chapter _and _I'm going to have to write chapter 2 of Grow Up!!! (screams)**

**Felix: Ok! See, I told you she's a retard. QUIT IT!!!!**

**Lclsurfer: And pushes myself to do things I shouldn't be doing! I'm SO much into pressure. (screams again)**

**Felix: I SAID QUIT IT!!! (hits me a lot of times)**

**Sakura: Excuse me, but these 2 are having a fight. BYE!!! (closes curtain)**


	12. Rivalry Decides to Go On Vacation

**Chapter 12**

**Rivalry Decides to Go On Vacation**

So Sakura goes to school the next day and found out that weird things happen to her. _This whole month has been weird and creepy at the same time. _

"HI!!! SAKURA, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A BIT??!!!" It was Ino waving her hand boldly so everyone could here. She was so happy and cheerful. Sakura shuddered and ignored her cries. She saw two people talking cheerfully. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Some other groups were talking to each other, too. Like the Goths and the football team, the nerds and cheerleaders, Kakashi and Gai, and some other people. Everyone was talking to each other. It was like popularity and personal space had taken a vacation. It was like respecting every individual had decided to work here.

The group that stayed together talking made Sakura look like this for a while, Oo.

It was the Akatsuki. Except they were wearing normal clothes, well, if you don't count that they're still not wearing uniform. Sakura just walked away and into the classroom. The people were still acting like themselves, but they were all friends. Hinata was still talking to her, but she made some other friends along the way. Then Sakura just went sitting on the benches, reading a book.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. Sakura went to the haunted classroom and opened the door in a very rude way. She was mad all right. There was nobody inside for the moment. She saw something move.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't barge in. Especially when this is the Akatsuki's place."

Sakura got annoyed. She couldn't see his face. She could only see a shadow picking up boxes and putting them into another place. The place had no electricity.

"What about you?"

"Let's just say that I'm an ally of the Akatsuki." He stepped out of the shadows. _**OMG!!! Another hot guy! **Quit it, Inner Sakura! _

He had blond hair which was kind of messy. He had blue eyes that were like the ocean. And then I don't know how to describe a person. Just that he kind of looks like the 4th hokage and Naruto. He looked a little mean though.

"What do you have to do with the Akatsuki?"

"Oh, I'm their messenger." She said this proudly, but quickly paled at the thought of it.

"Oh, so that's why there's been a lot of talk about this pink-haired girl that has been through a series of unfortunate events. Hehe! You're lucky that you haven't killed you yet. You're also lucky that you haven't been killed by me, too."

"What?" Sakura was taken in surprise.

"Nothing at all!"

"Hey, what's up people? Yeah."

"Come on, you two! We got invited to a party."

The whole crowd of Akatsuki was happy and totally not like their normal selves. Well, except Deidara and Kisame, who always like to play around. Even the great Itachi was playing, singing, and laughing along. Sakura thought they looked so cute like that. She wished they would always be like that, but she knew that would never happen.

_That would be fun though. _

**Ring Ring **

The bell rang extra loud here because this was the only speaker that was attached inside the classroom.

_The only one that's normal around here is me and that guy. Weird day!_

"OK!!! BYE!!!!"

"BYE!!!" Everyone cheerfully said.

As she left, the Akatsuki went back to normal.

"Welcome back guys!"

The Akatsuki groaned. "Did you have to put it on us too? Yeah. It gave me a big headache. Yeah."

"Look what you did to me! I bet you ruined my reputation."

"I can erase their memories."

"Thanks! Do that to everyone who was under that thing!"

"Ugh. That was torture! Yeah"

"STOP WHINING DEIDARA!!!! IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!!"

Deidara shut up. Hidan took a breath and said thank you.

Sakura went up to her computer. "I feel like making a blog." And so she did and published it on Myspace. The blog went like this……..

**Tuesday, October 31, 2006**

**Cousins  
Current mood: annoyed **

**I have 2 cousins on MSN. One's in Canada and the other one was in China. First one's 12 and the other one's 19. The one in Canada is ok. But the one in China is dumb AT ENGLISH!!!!**

**I don't understand a thing he says in english! He's all like En and QQ!!! What the hell does that mean?!**

**8:21 PM** - **0 Comments** - **0 Kudos** - **Add Comment** - **Edit **- **Remove**

This is an actual blog of mine. Visit my profile to see the link. I complain a lot. And I didn't get how to use it until my friend explained it in a baby's way of teaching. I'm serious.

**Back to the Story:**

She fell asleep while I was explaining. Me: "WAKE UP!!!!" (Shaking her like crazy)

"WHAT??!!! The story is still going? Ugh! I hate acting so long!"

**Back to Work Everyone!!!!**

Everyone groans.

**Story:**

Sakura went back to sleep. Her parents watched her sleeping peacefully.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"Which conversation? The one about sex, the one about not being alone at night, the one that says your grades are important for college, the one that says who we…" (THWACK!!!!)

"YOU KNOW WHICH ONE!!!!"

"Oh, so it's the sex conversation, then I'll get rea…" (THWACKED BY A DICTIONARY!!!!)

"Oh, I get it!"

**Lclsurfer: Ok, that was kind of boring for me! I'm going to make a spoiler for you guys! There's a kiss scene next chapter, but I'm not telling who they are. And don't even try thinking it's Sakura and Itachi. It's someone else. I'm going to make myself short! BYE!!!**


	13. Two Kisses, Two Plans Put to Action

**Chapter 13**

**Two Kisses, Two Plans Put to Action**

Sakura went to school on time on Friday. Sasori was waiting for her. Sakura was confused. They never waited for her. Sasori smirked and then smiled from ear to ear. "Deidara and Kisame set up a deal! Your friend is going to remember this day for the rest of her life."

"Huh?"

Sakura wagged his finger. "You'll find out at lunch, now send this to Sango. She forgot our little deal."

He had that evil look on his face. Sakura didn't even bother looking at the note. She just wanted lunch break to be earlier. She wanted to know what would happen.

**Recess**

Sakura ran to Hinata. She nearly trampled over her. Sakura yelled in front of Hinata's face. "DID THE AKATSUKI SAY ANYTHING TO YOU YET??!!!!"

Hinata stuttered, "W-w-what m-makes you t-th-think t-t-t-th-that?" She was nervous. Anybody would be nervous when someone was talking about the Akatsuki. Sakura was out of breath.

"Sasori talked to me. He said something about you remembering this day for the rest of your life."

"WHAT??!!!" Hinata's voice went shrilly.

"Yeah, he said that would happen at lunch."

**RING RING **

Sakura and Hinata's mind was filled with thoughts and ideas of what would happen. Deidara and Kisame were secretly talking to someone on an earphone. The two of them kept the giggling. That someone had an ok face. He didn't actually want to do this but the reward was good. Deidara had a plan that he didn't say to Kisame. The 2 plans were now ready. Deidara and Kisame laughed evilly.

**Lunch**

Hinata fumbled and twitched the whole time she was eating. Sakura stuck to Hinata the whole time because she wanted to see what would happen. When they went out the cafeteria, they stopped to talk about gossip. Sasuke was behind them. They didn't care.

Sasuke instantly grabbed both of Sakura's shoulders and held them tightly. Sakura was surprised. At that moment, Naruto came running in. He was heading straight for them. Sakura wanted to run up to him and punch him, but Sasuke was holding on tightly that it hurt.

Naruto grabbed Hinata. She was surprised. She opened her mouth in amazement. Sakura could only watch what was happening. People were rushing toward Naruto angrily.

_He must have done something real bad. _

They instantly stopped when they saw what was happening. Naruto was giving Hinata a big sloppy kiss. Naruto's eyes were closed, but Hinata's were still open in awestruck. Sasuke let go. Sakura just stood there with her mouth open. She was at once trampled as the excited crowd. Sakura got angry. She couldn't see.

"Hey! Wh…"

She got grabbed. She was at the benches sitting. Someone had transported her a bit farther away from the crowd. The lips crashed together. They closed their eyes. It was Itachi and Sakura. They started to hug each other. Kisame had binoculars watching Naruto and Hinata. Deidara didn't need anything. He had his hidden eye. Deidara was keeping watch of them both.

Itachi and Sakura closed in for another kiss. Naruto stopped the kiss. He walked off. Everyone walked off. Not until someone noticed them two and yelled, "THE AKATSUKI'S GOING SOFT!!!" Everyone went screaming to them. Itachi and Sakura looked like they were going to be trampled.

Kisame walked off. He went to the haunted classroom. Deidara stood there smiling. He calmly made a bomb and dropped on the bench where they were. It was a smoke bomb.

"GRAB THEM!!!!"

Too bad. Sakura and Itachi had already escaped.

"That was close!"

Deidara was smiling, "You owe me!"

Itachi groaned, "I know!"

Sakura went crazy, "THAT WAS PLANNED!!!! YOU JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!"

"And who were planning on kissing?"

"Not telling"

Deidara explained, "The NaruXHina was planned mostly by me and Kisame and everyone in the Akatsuki knew. But the ItaXSaku was planned by mostly me and Itachi kept on nagging at the good parts." He glared at Itachi for a while.

Kisame whined, "I want to see that! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Deidara argued, "Because you're more mischievous, and make them more embarrassed."

Kisame sulked in the corner.

"Perhaps you could kiss Sakura again, Itachi………….for Kisame."

That guy was back and was hidden in the shadows. Kisame cheered up. Itachi pouted and turned his head, "No!"

"The deal was ok with me, but for no reason, no!"

Kisame went back to sulking. Hidan laughed, "Poor Kisame!"

**The Next Day**

Sakura heard rumors everywhere. They were looking at her. It was annoying. Sakura heard some people. They heard that Itachi went soft. They said that Kisame and Deidara had planned the whole thing. She heard that Naruto got a life-sized statue of himself for kissing Hinata.

**Lclsurfer: (tired) (bored to death) (Sighing) There you have it! **


	14. One Couple, Two IOUs, Three Enemies

**Chapter 14**

**One Couple, Two IOUs, Three Enemies**

"So can do it or not?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Ok, fine, I'll do it! But what if…"

"NO IFS!!!! EITHER YOU DO IT OR STAY LIKE THE SAME PERSON YOU'VE EVEN BEEN!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture. Just let me get ready."

Hinata started doing leg and arm stretches. It took 5 minutes. Then she started taking big breaths. Sakura got irritated. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST ASK HIM!!!"

Hinata gulped. Sakura was pushing her toward Naruto. Naruto was happily eating ramen talking to a classmate. It looked like Sasuke, but as they got closer they realized that it was Sai. As they got closer, they figured out that Naruto was talking about the big kiss last week and life-sized statue of himself. That kiss was still the talk of the school. Ino was desperate to get everyone to notice her. She spent $1,000,000 worth of ipods for the whole school. Sure, everyone talked about her………………………………….for a day.

Everyone at the election was trying to get their voters back. The only one not trying was Naruto. He didn't even try and in one week, he's popular.

Hinata tightly closed her eyes. She stuttered, "C-c-c-c-can I-I-I-I h-h-h-hav-v-ve a-a d-d-date with you?" Hinata's string of words went stronger and stronger along the way.

Sai punched Naruto on the shoulder then walked away. When he was far enough, Naruto yelped, "That hurt."

"Ok." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata's face brightened. Then she ran away in embarrassment.

Sakura watched. _**What the hell was that? She totally needs to be better at this. **Now, now, you know how she is around Naruto. **BUT STILL!!!!!**_

She turned around to schedule the time and date they should meet. "So, uh, Hinata might want to…"

"I love you!"

"What?" Sakura started getting creeped out. Naruto started getting nervous. "Yeah, I'll go to the date, but can _you _be mine?"

"Um, be Hinata's. I'm not interested."

Naruto gave a little smile. "Maybe I'll start to like Hinata and think of you as a friend."

"You're still not going to be friend when you're Hinata's boyfriend." Sakura pouted. "I'm interested in someone else." Naruto dropped his head. "So you like Deidara right?"

"WHAT??!!! Listen, you go in front of the school at 6 on Saturday. Hinata will decide where you'll both go."

"Fine!"

As Naruto walked away, Sakura was thinking. What had made them think that she liked Deidara? Maybe it was because of the exploding art. Or maybe it was because they didn't have a close look at who it was. So, since some people knew that Kisame and Deidara liked to play, they thought that. _I don't know. I'm just going to ask them right now._

**Ring Ring **

_On second thought, after school!_

**After School**

"So……Why is everyone saying that I like Deidara?"

"Because Itachi spread it. Yeah"

"What?!"

"He owed me."

"So you like me?"

"No! Yeah. I told him he could choose anybody in the Akatsuki. Yeah. I didn't think that he would choose. Yeah"

"It was for revenge."

Sakura sighed. She would have to sort everything out herself. Sakura also had to count and be the spokesman for the election coming this Thursday.

**The Election**

Sakura cheerfully said this, "Ok, people, it's time for the election to start. Now, remember to vote for the one that you think is best for president. Here's an add-on, DON'T VOTE FOR INO!!!!!"

Sakura went on the side of the stage and waited. Temari went up to the stand and snottily said, "I'm going to make this speech simple. Vote for me and I'll give you much more dances and you don't have to wear uniform at all!" Then she gave her cutest look and walked back to her seat.

Sakura went back to the stand. "Now it is the evil pig, Ino!" Before Sakura could walk back, Ino pushed her to the ground. "I'm going to make everyone popular by styling your hair. My friends have already figured out the perfect hairstyle for you people. Also, Tsunade let me have a barber's shop next to the ramen shop. I figured, there should be more shops so we can be in school in comfort." And then she went on and on about how hair should be taken care of. Sakura almost fell asleep. Ino stopped talking. Sakura snapped her head up.

"Thirds up, Rock Lee!" Lee somersaulted to the stand. "YOUTHFUL PEOPLE MUST HAVE YOUTHFUL SPIRITS!!!! YOUTHFUL STUDENTS MUST HAVE YOUTHFUL TRAINING!!!! YOUTHFUL PEOPLE WILL WORK HARD TO ACHIEVE THEIR GOAL!!!!"

Everyone groaned. Lee had screamed at the microphone. Their ears were still drumming. Lee went back to his seat. It took 6 minutes for everyone to recover. Then Naruto whacked Lee's head and went up to the stand. Sakura wanted to rest a little so she just cued Naruto to go up. "I'm the best ninja ever and soon I'm going to be Hokage of this country. So vote for me and you'll be satisfied. Also, meet my new girlfriend Hinata." Then he walked away.

Sakura got recovered. "And that's it for the day."

"You forgot about me! Yeah" Then he knocked Sakura unconscious. "I'll kill you if you don't vote for me! Yeah"

Sakura woke up when Deidara was shaking her. Then she pushed him back. Sakura got up the stand and panted, "Don't vote for Deidara! You'll regret i……." By that time Ino punched her in the face. Then there was a fight. Temari just sat on her seat and kept on filing her nails. Naruto and Lee tried to pry the fingers off the two of them. Deidara just kept staring at the floor, probably thinking of another evil plot. Everyone was thinking that because his finger was on his lip and then he kept smiling once in a while.

**Friday**

"I can't believe they were so freaking so scared of him. But you know, if Deidara wasn't in the Akatsuki, Naruto would have won. Look, they're only vote apart." Sakura was devastated. She knew that he would make school a living hell.

"I know!" Shizune totally agreed. Shizune was the vice-principal. She always nagged Tsunade to do the paperwork. The pig was always playing in the garden. They both sighed. Shizune tiredly said, "We have no choice but to make Deidara president."

"Wait, do bad students have to be in the election? Does it count as a punishment?"

"Well actually, anybody could be in the election."

"Ok, that's just sad."

**Announcement Sheet**

**The Existing World That We have Known Has Ended**

**Deidara has become the president of the school. (That he gets to be principal for a day) **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura trudged down to recess. The speakers went on. **Haha! Yeah. I get to rule school! Yeah. All teachers must go to the detention room now! Yeah! This is going to be fun! Freshmen and seniors must report to the cafeteria. Sophomores and juniors must go into the auditorium. Yeah. And Tsunade, you get the very pleasure of having to go to the haunted classroom. **

"The cafeteria?"

And so everyone went and followed him. He got the teachers to do 10 pages of standards saying Deidara has the best artwork in the world and he likes exploding them. If they were done, they had to 10 more pages of the same sentence. He got the sophomores on treadmills and they had to run or walk for an hour. Then he had them do the same thing the teachers were doing. Except they had to do 8 pages and they could get out of school. For freshmen and seniors, he just let them all go. The Akatsuki never showed. _Guess they only take orders from their leader._

"Everyone can go except Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura! Yeah"

_**WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO!!!!! **_

"YAY! I got the four of you! Yeah"

"What do you want with us?"

"To play with of course. Yeah"

"Yeah, like Sakura is any good to play with. I can't believe you two are a couple. It just freaked me out."

"NEJI YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH EVER!!!!!!!"

"No, of course we're not together. Do we even look good with each other? Yeah"

"I would say no!"

"Good!" Deidara and Sakura said this together. They both glared at each other. Then turned their heads toward the other direction and pouted.

"Awwwwwww!!! That is so cute!"

"I hate you!" Sakura started hitting Neji in anger. Neji punched back. Then started another fight.

**A Sound Ninja Spying**

"Heh, they like each other..."

**Kisame's House**

"I want a statue! I want to see the kiss!"

Kisame was still in a corner still mourning.

**Lclsurfer: This is my longest chapter ever! Hope you enjoyed this one! Chapter 13 was really fun to write about, but it tired me out because I stayed up late. Next chapter: The Next Step of the Love Stairway! I admit this, I'm addicted to folding cranes, eating watermelon, hitting Kevin, and the computer. CAN YOU DO A 5 PAGE ESSAY ON SOMEONE FAMOUS IN A DAY????!!!!!!! I WAITED UNTIL IT WAS DUE!!!! IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST DRAFT!!!!! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING SO LAZY!!!!!!!!**


	15. The Next Step of the Love Stairway

**Chapter 15 **

**The Next Step of the Love Stairway**

"What the hell is this?"

"Well, duh, what do you think it looks like?"

"A game."

"Exactly, do you know what the system is?"

"A Playstation 3?! How did you get that?"

"You're a stupid person! I stole it, of course."

"You're just plain evil, Kisame!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at Kisame. The Akatsuki was hanging out at Kisame's house. They were at the living room checking out his new game and system. It seems like he only stole one game though.

"Why is there only one game?"

Kisame got annoyed, "This is the only game that caught my interest."

Sakura shot back, "Well, sorry I asked!"

Kisame and Sakura were crouched in front of the television. The others were just sitting on the two couches. The living room looked pretty normal. Sakura decided to explore the house. When she looked at the fridge, it was full of fruits, beef, insects, and what looked like fish food. _Figures...he's a fish! The fruits must be for his guests and the other stuff is for himself. _

The bedroom was full of pictures and posters of not eating fish. It was like a tornado crashed in and he never bothered cleaning up. One side of the wall was broken and you could even see the backyard. There was no way to the backyard so Sakura thought that Kisame demolished the wall because of that. It was old so that meant Kisame crashed it a long time ago. As she went into the backyard, Sakura realized that this was the neighbor's backyard. There was a line of stones that was cut in the middle of the yard. At the side was a big bucket of clean water and soap. There was even a hole beside it.

_EW!!!! HIS BATHROOM IS OUTSIDE!!!!_

Compared to the neighbor's house, Kisame's house looked like a junkyard. There was a shopping cart that was full of Kisame's clothes and there were clothes pins and ropes on a shopping basket. _I would like to see how the other members' house is. _

Sakura went back to the living room. Deidara smirked, "I bet you saw Kisame's backyard by the looks of your face. Yeah" Her face was green and she was about to puke.

Kisame whined, "How come keep mentioning that to new guests? What's so bad about it?"

"Let's just play the game!" Itachi sighed.

Tobi cheered, "Yeah! Let's play!"

Everyone dived for the four controllers, all of them except Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Itachi. The people who got one were Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. Kakuzu lengthened his arms to easily grab one. Deidara used another smoke bomb to stop their tracks and get one. Kisame was right next to the PS3 so he got the third one. Hidan used his scythe to block everyone's path and he didn't expect Tobi to go under him and get the last one.

Itachi sighed yet again. He turned on the system. Sakura was surprised. She didn't see him move to get a controller, but one second later he's in front of her. _He could've gotten one if he even tried._

**The Next Step of the Love Stairway**

The game had great graphics. Everyone who had had it constantly talked about it. It was a combat game against four players. Everyone fought to survive. There were booby traps everywhere on the stages. It was kind of the like Mortal Kombat – Shaolin Monks. The loser of the four gives it to another person. They pick and the battle resumes. They can even customize their character's clothes and weapons. They can even name and save them. It's how which character can make it to the top of the stairs. Right now, Itachi, Deidara, Sakura, and Tobi were playing one the very top of the stairs. It was a last stand match. Tobi survived the whole thing with out giving it up. It was because he always ran away somewhere safe in the game. The three of them secretly decided to take him out first. Sakura lost next. She didn't the combos.

The only ones left were Itachi and Deidara. They paused the game and set it on no items and healing. They also set it on last attack mode. That meant the person who gets attacked next will lose. Their fingers were moving so fast and once in a while, Deidara would say a comment. Kakuzu went around to everyone talking about taking some bets. Everyone betted on Itachi. The two of them kept on dodging each other's attacks. Itachi finally won by using the clone attack combined with the sneak attack. They were both just simple button pushing. It was a no combo attack.

They showed Itachi's character on top of the stairs and it also got saved on the memory card. Which meant that his character named Illidan was saved on the game's Hall of Fame. They showed the stats. Itachi put a password on it and walked to the kitchen.

He came back with an apple.

**Monday (Deidara's meeting with the School Council)**

"So I get to control the dances and spirit days only? Yeah"

"Correct!" The vice-president sharply said.

"Hmmm…….how can I make those days a living hell? Yeah"

"We're supposed to have them enjoy those days."

"But I'm the president of this school so you have to listen to me! Yeah"

The vice-president shut up. The treasurer thought, "What about the school funds for field trips.?"

"I already thought of that. Yeah"

"Can you tell us?"

"MEETING OVER!!!! Yeah. YAY!!!Yeah"

"Oy! Wait!"

"What? Yeah" Deidara glared at the secretary with dangerous eyes. She gulped.

**Lclsurfer: The next chapter, I'm thinking of Sakura in a dangerous situation. I'm also thinking of ending this story somehow……around these next three chapters. On the last chapter, it's like credits and ideas and the characters too. Blah blah blah blah blah...**


	16. Sasori's Little Cousin

**Chapter 16**

**Sasori's Little Cousin**

"So, we've come to talk about something of significant importance." Her father's eyes were uneasy and nervous. Sakura was anxious to what her parent were going to tell her. Her mother, however, was confident and intent on telling her.

"Tell me then!" Sakura blurted out.

Sakura's mother couldn't wait for her husband to answer. So she took a deep breath. "SASORI OF THE RED SAND IS YOUR COUSIN!!!!"

Sakura freaked out. She said this shrilly, "It's not Sasori from the Akatsuki. Right?"

"No, it's him!"

Sakura took a moment for the information to register into her head. Then she shouted back, "WHAT??!!!" Sakura began chattering. She was scared yet again. Everyone knew that he turned his parents into living puppets. What if Sasori tried to kill her?

"How long have you known this?"

Sakura's mom shrugged, "I think it was about a month or two. Well, we didn't want you scared, honey." She began patting Sakura on the head. She continued, "Your father is still scared. When we figured out, I remembered him. We had good times. He was very quiet nephew. You actually have another family member! Good for you! We told you now because you're friends with him now? Right?"

"Mom!" Sakura whined. "He might kill me anytime! Same goes for all the rest of the Akatsuki. They can kill me easily!" Then she took her finger and ran it across it her neck. Indicating that they can kill her.

"I'm sorry that I'm a killer and part of the Akatsuki." There was an offended voice behind her. Sakura turned around. It was Sasori with wet hair and a towel. He had been taking a shower.

Sakura gasped. She muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What? I can't hear you! Talk louder!"

That's when Sakura remembered that boys can always be annoying and in a few cases compassionate. "SHUT UP!!!"

Sasori sarcastically gasped, "I can't believe you said that to me! I can kill you anytime."

Sakura's mother clapped and a light bulb was on. She had an idea. "How about we have a family reunion?" Her father was now happy. "Yeah, we can bring all our friends and family! That would be great!"

Then they walked into their bedroom and started making plans.

Sasori and Sakura stared at each other for a long time. Sasori broke the silence by saying that he had a meeting to go to. Sakura angrily said that he and his friends were just going kill more innocent people. Sasori left when she finished.

**The Next Week**

"OMG!!! I can't believe you still have these curtains. I change mine every month."

"Ooh! Look at this dishwasher! It's so clean. And look at the plates and bowls! They are so cute!"

"I know! But look at these bed sheets; they totally don't match this season."

"I totally agree!"

Sakura's whole family was here. She remembered some faces. There was only one family member that didn't show up. The one everyone didn't want to come. That was, of course, Sasori. He told her at school that he would be coming a little later because he had some business with a few "acquaintances". He said it might take an hour. So Sakura just enjoyed the reunion playing games and eating food. Until he came……..

-Scream-

"Who was that?"

"It came from the front door."

"Bring a gun!"

"I got one just in case."

Everyone charged into the house. It was Sasori. He was sitting on a couch drinking soda. He was wearing normal clothes. Sasori plainly said, "I didn't you anything. The woman just screamed when she opened the door." There was a lot of staring and silence. "What?! My puppet had to be fixed so I was fixing it right in front of her." There was more staring. "Ok, I just wanted to finish making my human puppet so I was skinning him." There was more staring. Then everyone freaked outand ran outside.

Sasori was all alone. "What? I'm just making a puppet."

Sakura came back with an angry face. "What are you doing here?" Sasori sarcastically said, "Ooh! Scary face! I'm going to run away from the ugly monster!" Now Sakura was fumed. She yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!"

"I'm a part of your family! Duh"

**The Next Hour**

They accepted him and let him play. They let him drink and stuff.

And then clowns came and the adults and teenagers went away. Only the little kids played with the clowns. Sasori went away.

"Bye!"

"BYE!!"

Everyone cheerfully said bye to him. Most were a bit forced. A few were happy that he was actually leaving. All were glad that they were never going to see him ever again. All except Sakura who would see Sasori everyday, because of school and the Akatsuki hanging out with her on the weekends.

All the relatives went away the next day.

**The Next Day**

"HI SAKURA!!!! Yeah. I just thought of a new plan for the school. Yeah. Come on." Deidara was waving. The rest of them were behind him. They were all smiling.

Sakura smiled. _Oh, boy, they thought up something evil. I'm just going to have to live with them. Because they're my friends._

**Lclsurfer: OMG! Sasori is Sakura's cousin! I was planning on releasing this on Christmas, but I can't wait that long! Ok, so I didn't put Sakura in a dangerous situation, but I'm still holding on to that idea. I just thought of this a long time ago and forgot it. And now I remembered it! Maybe it's a sign that Christmas is coming! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**


	17. Funding for the School

**Chapter 17**

**Funding for the School**

"So are you ready for your first announcement at school?"

"Yes. Yeah. I want it to be an assembly! Yeah"

"Ok, we can schedule it for tomorrow."

"No, I want it today. Yeah. I already got my speech and I'm too impatient. Yeah. Talk to Tsunade right now. Yeah"

The vice-president paled. He started to stammer, "G-got i-i-it!!! I-i-i-i-it'll b-be r-r-r-r-r-read-dy by t-t-today a-at t-t-t-t-t-ten A.M."

Deidara smiled and was cheerful, "Great! Yeah"

**The Assembly at 9:30**

"Welcome my fellow schoolmates! Yeah. I have an idea for funding the school. Yeah. It'll be funding for your field trips. Yeah"

The crowd of doubtful students clapped hesitantly. Tsunade was at the side of the stage looking at him angrily. She was expecting the educational program named Let's Play Safe to appear today. For some unknown reason, they canceled their performance for this school. They had asked who the president of this school was and she had answered truthfully. The next minute, they immediately left the room.

Tsunade obviously knew that they were totally scared of Deidara. So she thought that she should be blaming Deidara. Deidara seemed to not be surprised that they had canceled their program.

They had a big argument for a whole one hour and thirty minutes. They finally solved the program because Deidara had blackmailed her. So Tsunade had to give in.

"So my idea for funding is to send a class to England. Yeah" He took out a big box. "This is the raffle for the lucky class. Yeah. Inside, there are papers of every teacher in this school that's teaching a class. Yeah. I'm not talking about RSP or Learning Center. Yeah" He slipped his hand inside and took out a piece of paper.

"It says KAKASHI!!!!!"

Sakura paled. Her class did. _**I BET THAT BASTARD HAF ALL THE NAMES SAYING KAKASHI!!!!! NO WONDER WHY HE ASKED ME WHO MY TEACHER WAS!!!!! THAT CHEATING LITTLE FREAKING………**How come it has to my class?! OMG!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

"Meet me after school here! Yeah. Kakashi's special class gets to go on a free trip to England. Yeah. We're going to be discussing the rules and laws in England. Yeah. At least you have no school when you're there right? Yeah"

_Oh god, he said AT LEAST!!!!!! Something bad is going to happen! _

**After School**

--------------------Skipping the Conversation--------------------

**England **

"I can't believe he's making us slaves for some lazy dude in a castle for a whole week."

"It's called child labor."

For once, Sakura and Ino agreed with each other.

Deidara was coming along. He was in first class with the rest of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki wanted to come along because they got in live in the castle. The only ones that didn't go were the leader and Tobi. Tobi said that he was afraid of heights. The leader said he had some unfinished business. They got to live in luxury. While the "lucky class" was supposed to serve their _master. _

They were supposed to serve under this guy who is supposed this famous Dutch. The only thing that they should have known was what he was famous for. Of course, they knew, but they figured it out too late. Of course Deidara knew why he was so famous. He just wanted to know what would happen when the class served under this Dutch. The rest of the Akatsuki didn't know because they were too lazy to search him up on Google or Yahoo. But Deidara searched him and thought up an evil plan all by himself. Not even Kisame knew of this plan.

**The Coralty Cumal Curved Castle **

The class got thrown in dungeons. They were now living in two separate dungeons. Normally the Dutch would squish all his servants in one dungeon but Deidara insisted that the boys and girls be separated. So now he was using three dungeons instead of one. There were rats everywhere. The floor was covered with horse manure.

They had to wear the same outfit. They were badly sewn and torn everywhere. The servants' uniform was grimy and pale green. They were walking bare feet. To not get the floor dirty, the Dutch made them wear extremely large boots when they were roaming around the castle.

The first day was so horrible. When it was time to sleep, Sakura heard groaning and moaning. They had to mindlessly clean a million dishes. They had to mop and sweep every room in the castle which was a total of over a hundred rooms.

Sakura felt tears coming down her face.

**Itachi's Room**

"Wow! Itachi, your room is so shiny and clean. Yeah"

"Isn't yours?"

"Nope! Yeah. The rest of us trashed our rooms already. Kisame trashed his in five minutes. Yeah. It's a new record! Yeah"

Kisame had a big grin on with two thumbs up. Deidara did the same thing.

"Do you think Sakura will get hurt?'

"No Itachi, even though that Dutch guy seems cruel he's not. Yeah. I searched him up and it says that he's incredibly nice to his servants for a day. Yeah"

"A day?" Itachi said in disbelief.

**Lclsurfer: What happens at the something – something Curved Castle? I know! And I'm not telling you yet! Guess! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! (I waited……………………THREE DAYS!!!!!!) I'm a very impatient person. (Ah, nothing but a big bowl of pho(vietnamese noodles) to warm me up!)**

**Bad news to readers (somewhat bad): The story ends in 21 chapters. There will no sequel. I already planned the chapters. I _PLANNED_ THEM NOT WROTE THEM!!!!!!**


	18. Want to Have Some Beer?

**Chapter 18**

**Want to Have Some Beer?**

It was the last day of the week and everyone in Kakashi's class was so happy that they cheered all night. They still had one day left but they were so cheery. The smiles were wiped off their faces as soon as they started working. They had to work until midnight. The Dutch's own servants had a vacation that day so they had to work double time. They started at 4 A.M. It's been a hour and Sakura was already sore all over.

**The Dining Room**

"So Itachi, do you want to play Truth or Dare? Yeah"

"No"

"Come on, please?" Kisame had his puppy eyes. Deidara decide to do the same thing. Then everyone in the Akatsuki did the puppy eyes.

Itachi had no choice but to say okay. Ino and Chouji were serving food for the Dutch and the Akatsuki. They overheard that conversation. They also heard the Truth or Dare game.

**The Akatsuki's Game of Truth or Dare**

"So Kisame, truth or dare? Yeah"

"Truth!"

"Who do you like? Yeah"

Kisame blushed. They had a lie detector on him. He knew that they would torture him if he lied. "The goldfish at my homeroom."

Everyone was like O.O for a while then they started to laugh. Everyone laughed except Kisame. Poor Kisame. Even the goldfish at his homeroom didn't like him.

"Your turn, Itachi!"

"Truth…"

"Do you like Sakura?"

"…………yes"

Everyone was like Oo for a while. They didn't laugh because he could use genjutsu. And that was going to be more torture than lying in this game. They went back to the game.

"Zetsu"

"Dare!"

"Eat this dining table only"

Zetsu flipped the table so the rest of the stuff on it fell to the ground and crashed. Ino and Chouji heard a big crash so they went to the dining room. They saw Zetsu eating the table whole. They ran back to the kitchen. Ino was so scared that he might eat her because she was fat. Chouji was also worrying that. The Akatsuki kept on laughing and cheering him to chug it down. After Zetsu was done he burped loudly and said, "I need water."

They started laughing so loud that everyone heard it in the castle. Even Itachi was laughing.

Sakura: _Hmph, they're so mean! I know they're having fun. **AW, COME ON!!!!! I'M GOING TO CONFRONT TO THEM!!!! THEY SHOULD LET ME IN!!!!! **_

"Deidara, truth or dare?" Zetsu had an evil glint in his eye.

"Sorry! Yeah. But I have a Truth or Dare Pass!!! Yeah" Then everyone remembered that he had three more passes.

**Going Back to the Dutch**

He was in his bedroom. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were serving him some more fruits. For some unknown reason, he kept asking them to get more fruit.

_My god, he's a lazy ass!_

The Dutch was currently snoring. He woke up when Sakura slammed the door open. He woke up. He must've thought he was still in his dream because the next thing he said was, "Get in my bed!"

"What?!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Then he got up and started coming after her. Tenten and Hinata were washing the fruit that Hinata spilled. Sakura started running.

**The Akatsuki**

"Drink some beer! Yeah"

"What? I'm sober."

"Too bad! Yeah"

**The Hallway of the Castle**

Sakura ran all the way to the living room. She was trapped because the castle moat was locked. The Dutch was at the other exit and the other exit was locked from the other side. She could hear the roar of laughter because that was where the dining room was. Sakura knew they were doing something.

Then someone slammed the door open from the dining room. It was Itachi drinking a bottle of beer. It was expensive by the way because Kisame had used his shaving sword to crash open the cabinet full of wine, sake, and beer. He was drunk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi was talking in slurred voice as much drunk people do.

The Dutch turned. "So it's a fight you want? Come on! I've faced stronger men."

Itachi knocked him out with one punch. He wasn't even trying. Then Itachi held out his arms out really wide.

"Now come to me!"

"No!"

Itachi was in a cheery drunken mood. He ran to her. Sakura didn't even have a chance to run. He gave her a big sloppy just like Hinata's kiss.

Deidara was smiling really wide.

He had brought his camera along.

**Lclsurfer: ZOMG!!! Is it funny or is it crazy? I got 222 hits on profile.**


	19. One Big Headache on a Crappy Airplane

**Chapter 19**

**One Big Headache on a Crappy Airplane**

"Oh god, I have a headache!"

"Well, that's what you get when you drink beer. Yeah"

"Who made me?"

"Actually, it was a dare. Yeah. So you were forced to. Yeah"

Itachi glared at him for awhile. Deidara retreated back to his chair which was two rows behind him. They were mainly in the middle row. Here's the order: This is the first- class section! Who cares about the class?

**Back: **Kisame Deidara ---

Zetsu --- --- (No one sits with Zetsu :C )

--- --- --- (Ha! No one sits here!)

--- Hidan Kakuzu

**Front: **Sasori Itachi Sakura (Oo Sakura sits with them!)

_Flashback: _**The Reason Why **

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Yeah. Why don't you sit with us? Yeah. It's first- class. Yeah"

"Ok, but didn't you TOTALLY PLAN THIS????!!!!!!!"

"Nope! Yeah"

_He's lying! **THE BASTARD IS FREAKING LYING!!!!!!!!! KILL HIM!!!** No, I can't kill him! He's totally stronger then me and he knows it!!! **THAT SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara was smiling really big, like he just read her mind.

There was a shake on the airplane. "OMG!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??!!!"

The co-pilot came in. "Sorry, but we seem to be having some difficulties."

"DIFFICULTIES??!!!!"

"Stop yelling. You're not helping anybody Sakura!" Sasori was getting really annoyed.

After that, the plane totally shut down and fell. Sakura began screaming really loud. Well so did the rest of Kakashi's class. The Akatsuki seemed to be really calm. They were still doing what they were doing before which was sleeping, listening to the radio, or watching TV. Ten minutes later, they stopped what they were doing and destroyed a wall of the airplane. Actually that was Deidara. Kisame was still snoring. Sakura began to scream even louder. The Akatsuki seemed to jump out.

_ARE THEY CRAZY??!!!!_

Finally, Itachi was last. He grabbed Sakura's hand. Though, he seemed annoyed that she was still screaming when they jumped ten feet off the ground.

_THAT WAS SO CLOSE!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!_

Three seconds later, the plane crashed. The Akatsuki clapped. "That was the third best crash I've seen."

"Hmmm, you're going easy. I say it's the sixth best."

"How many plane crashes have you been?"

"It depends on who you're talking to. Yeah. Tobi has the lowest while Kisame and I are tied to the highest."

Sakura had her mouth open. "What happened to the others?"

"Alive!"

"I transported them to another place! We can't kill more people because that will just raise the bounty more. And no one wants that. Because the bounty hunters go all crazy for money."

"Let's go to a hotel! Yeah"

"What?! We're on a cliff!"

"Too bad"

**Night Time**

The Akatsuki were sleeping near the cliff. Sakura was wide awake. Then suddenly the Akatsuki vanished. She was really scared. Then Orochimaru appeared and pushed her down the cliff.

Sakura screamed. _I'm going to die! _

Orochimaru got her and said, "I'm going to tell you why I'm really going to kill you."

He went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on.

Itachi drove up and killed him.

"I didn't mean to do that. It's just that he kept on talking."

"How did you get that car?"

"…………... I found it."

When Sakura went to the car, she opened the car door and shrieked. "What is it now?" "There's blood on the car seat!" "Oh, that's nothing."

She didn't believe him. So she sat on the back. "Want to have a date?"

"What? Fine!" Sakura pouted.

They went to the hotel that Orochimaru transported then to. Too bad, they were trained to be light sleepers. So Itachi went to the fastest transportation he could find on the spot.

The Akatsuki was waiting outside.

**Lclsurfer: That was the dangerous situation I was talking about. Too bad the cliff part sucks. I've seen some pictures and can you answer this question? WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE MIX NARUTO AND POKEMON TOGETHER????!!!!!! THAT IS SO WEIRD!!!!!!**


	20. My Friends, She Smiled and He's in Love

**Chapter 20**

**My Friends, She Smiled, He's in Love, He's Angry**

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah"

Sakura screamed. She was startled. Deidara was running with arms spread out for a hug and tears were streaming out of his eyes. Sakura screamed more. Deidara hugged her tightly. She couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I missed you so much! Yeah. I was so worried tat I couldn't at all. Yeah"

Sakura pushed him away. She gasped, "Then why didn't _you _save me?"

"Because I was so sleepy and I didn't want to wake up until it was an hour later than you came back five minutes ago. Yeah. During those minutes I could have been scheming the best plan for your date with Itachi. Yeah"

Sakura blushed and turned as red as a tomato. "How the hell would you know?"

Deidara snickered, "Itachi was talking about asking you ever since we were planning on going to your house. Yeah"

"WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ha! Yeah. It was the only thing he could talk about when you weren't around. Yeah"

Sakura went like O.o. Deidara yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. Yeah. Good night! Yeah"

Sakura hugged Itachi. She started whining, "Wah! Deidara is being mean to me!" Itachi comforted her for a while. Then he yawned and he went to bed. _What a bunch of bastards. _She sighed. _They're still friends. _

_My friends…………_

She smiled and she went to sleep in the room next to Itachi's.

**School**

"Ah! So much homework! Why?!"

Kakashi smiled, "Because my class has to catch up to the rest of the students. Now start studying!"

**Recess**

"Hey, dumbass! Toss me a can of soda!"

Sakura turned around. Ino was talking to her. She was back to being her bossy and mean self. She was disgusted. Sakura ignored her. Ino pushed her. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, I did, but I don't want to listen to you. You are not the boss of me."

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" They both turned around. It was Itachi. Deidara and Kisame were on each side of him smiling really big. Ino got scared, "Nothing much, I just wanted to ask her for some soda."

Ino started running away. Itachi started walking away after he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Suddenly, she was very happy. Deidara and Kisame were still there. Kisame evilly said, "If you want, we can kill her."

Sakura nervously grinned, "No, I just want you to _half_-kill her."

"Got it! Yeah"

_I hope you do…because I really do not want to get in trouble._

**Itachi and Sakura's Date (which was on the weekends)**

**In an Extremely Expensive and Fancy Restaurant**

She gasped. "This place is so beautiful. How did you get a reservation for THIS?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He shrugged. "I got connections."

They went to a table with a view that showed the city lights. It was exquisite. She was amazed at everything.

They ordered food. The two of them waited for a few seconds and dinner was served. Sakura ate everything and Itachi seemed to know which food was bland and he picked around. It was almost like he came to this place a million times before.

"So, is this your first date?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"Well, I went to this fast food restaurant with Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Does that count?"

"I don't think so."

"You're not very talkative are you? I hear you talk a lot with the Akatsuki though."

**Somewhere in the Restaurant That's close to Itachi and Sakura So Kisame and Deidara Can See Them and Hear the Conversation**

Kisame wondered, "So what's your brilliant idea?"

"Just watch. Yeah" He smiled.

**Back to the Date**

The waitress served them a silver platter that looked like it was going to be dessert.

Sakura cheered, "Yay! Dessert is here!"

The waitress opened the top and shrieked. Sakura did the same thing. Itachi looked mildly surprised. "Where are you, Deidara?" "OMG!!!! It's Deidara! I knew he couldn't help himself." Sakura stood on top of her chair. The silver platter consisted of looked like fried tarantulas.

Deidara stood up from where he was hiding and shrugged, "It's called a delicacy in other parts of the world. Yeah. All you have to do is pluck the hairs and take the venom and sting out and it's delicious. Yeah. The tarantula is soft on the inside and crunchy on the outside. Yeah. YUM!!!!!! Yeah"

Everyone in the restaurant, the waitress, and Sakura freaked out. Itachi held her close. "Stop scaring her. She's my girlfriend now. She's not yours to play with anymore. Stop fooling around or I will stop you!"

That hit Deidara hard. He got angry and said, "Why shouldn't I? Yeah. Even though she's your girlfriend, we're still friends. Yeah. Fine, why don't we just lead her to the Secret Cave? Yeah. Why don't you let her see how's life being the Akatsuki? Yeah"

Deidara stormed away and Kisame nervously followed.

"I'll show you the cave." Itachi whispered. He knocked her out.

**The Secret Cave**

"It's so dark in here..."

**Lclsurfer: Ok, I've just decided that there will be a sequel. If you don't mind that there will be couple changing. DEISAKU!!! YAY!!!! Also, I'm planning on reading another book since I'm almost done. Is the Chronicles of Narnia good?**

**Harry Potter News: Yay! The seventh book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows will be released on July 21. It's going to cost 34.99 with my own money…also stay tuned for the 5th movie! It's premiering on July 13! YAY!!!!!!!!**

**Technically this is the end of the book; I want to add something else. It's going to be kind of like Chapter 21 but there's going to be preview and behind the story because I kind of based it on my life. **


	21. Alert! Love Life Sucks

Alert!!! Alert!!! Alert!!! 

New sequel is up! Well, it's been up for a few weeks...but, I just wanted to tell you people if you haven't noticed.

Info on the Sequel: Love Life Sucks

Pairing: Deidara and Sakura

Genre: Romance and Humor, it's the same

Summary: Itachi is currently Sakura's boyfriend. But Itachi seems to become much colder to Deidara and more protective of Sakura. Sakura wants Itachi and Deidara to be friends again but it seems that it will never happen. Now that Sakura has seen their real hideout, she is forced to live with them. For a while...

Ok whatever, just read it people!

It's so relaxing at my house...yes! My brother is gone for five whole days! (Outdoor Science School)


End file.
